Date Night
by AlyssaPeverell
Summary: Erik and Charles enjoy a night alone while the kids are out of the mansion.


"Are you sure you guys don't want to come with us?" Raven asked Charles and Erik as the other teenagers headed out the door, discussing the movie they were going to watch that evening - some Western that had come out recently.

"Absolutely. Erik and I will be fine. Enjoy the movie and have fun with the others. I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright." Erik left his place beside Charles and started walking to the kitchen. "You two have fun tonight, with the house to yourselves," Raven said, winking at Charles. Try to make it to your room before we get back. I do not need to see my brother and his gorgeous German boyfriend lying together, naked, Raven told Charles mentally.

"Raven!" Charles admonished her, but his sister was already closing the door.

Shaking his head with a smile, Charles turned and followed Erik's earlier path, walking into the kitchen to the sight of Erik using his abilities to make them dinner. The pot of pasta lifted itself off the stove and moved over to the sink, tipping over so that the pasta could drain into the waiting colander; a knife was chopping the chicken; and Erik was just turning back to the counter, having picked out the seasoning he wanted to use.

"Need any help?" Charles asked, walking over to Erik to give him a brief kiss.

"I've got it," Erik assured him when they separated. "Go sit down. The chicken fettuccine will be ready soon."

Instead of going to sit at the table, Charles walked over to get two plates down before opening the silverware drawer and picking out two forks.

"Really?" Erik asked him, eyebrows raised. With a gesture, he sent the forks floating to the table ahead of Charles.

'I could have carried those,' Charles told Erik as he settled down at the table.

'I know, but my way is more fun.'

"Are you almost done?" Charles asked, changing the subject.

"Just about," Erik replied, carrying the food over as he joined Charles at the table.

"It looks wonderful, Erik," Charles complimented, setting his free hand on Erik's upper thigh.

"Thank you, Liebling," Erik said with a smile, picking up his fork.

After dinner, they retired to Charles' study to play their usual nightly chess match, Charles taking a sip of his scotch and Erik setting his martini down on the side table next to his chair.

When they were halfway through the game, Charles commented, "Raven would probably be disappointed to know that we decided to stick to our routine of dinner and chess when we have an evening free of the children."

With a smirk, Erik told him, "We still have a lot of time left to ourselves before they return."

Charles smiled in response, making his next move. Soon, Charles was checkmating Erik's King and Erik tipped it over with a small smile.

"Well, you won tonight. So tell me, Charles, what do you want to do tonight?"

Charles rose from his chair, walking around the table and straddling Erik's lap. 'You,' Charles sent to Erik as he leaned down to kiss the other man.

Sliding his hands beneath Charles' button-up to rub gently at his back, Erik used their connection to share his laughter with Charles. 'I think I can help you with that.'

Moving his hands down to grip Charles firmly by the hips, Erik stood up and deposited Charles on the couch in front of the fireplace before lowering himself down to join his lover.

As Charles raised his arms to divest the metalbender of his black turtleneck, he said, 'I look forward to your assistance.'

Shaking his head, Erik bent down and playfully nipped at Charles' neck as he started to unbutton the telepath's shirt.

When Charles joined Raven in the kitchen for breakfast the next morning, she admonished him. "You could have taken your clothes with you to your bedroom instead of leaving them strewn all over the floor."

"You're lucky that Erik and I found enough energy to get back to our room. You could have found us sleeping in the study, curled up naked on the couch together, and not just our clothes."

Charles chuckled as Raven wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes in exasperation.

-End-


End file.
